


who are you?

by daddyduck286



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7x11, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, F/M, bad ass moments, not okay, this show is the death of me, umm yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyduck286/pseuds/daddyduck286
Summary: Daisy saves Jemma and Deke with some dousy moments
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 65





	who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely based off the leaked promo pics for the series final. This fic does have eater eggs from my last fic (Twinkies, Beer and Bets). you don't have to read it too understand what's going on so your fine lol. Enjoy this bad fic

When they docked onto the Zephyr and had to make a plan quickly. Daisy noticed that Malick was gone so it should be easy to hijack their own ship. Mack took down people with the shotgun axe, Daniel knocked a couple guys out and Daisy quaked multiple people against the wall. They dragged the bodies off the ship. The only two things that Daisy understands at the moment is quaking Malicks bones apart, basically turning him to dust and the other is she wants Daniel to be a part of her life. She kissed him before running off the Zephyr to the chronicom ship to get Jemma and Deke back. Daniel looked at Mack as she ran off.

“I told you man, this thing is coming quick”

“I didn't think that quick, looks like we have some company” They see four chronicoms running towards the ship. He watches Mack grab a long metal stick. 

“I don't know how that's going to help, you literally have a shotgun with an axe attached to it sir.” As the cronimcoms get closer Mack presses a button on the device tells Sousa to get down. A giant shock wave of blue light pushes the chronicoms away from the ship. “Nevermind then, that was very useful.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Daisy was running around the ship Quaking every chronicom she sees. She was looking profusely for Jemma and Deke, she ran by a door but turned back and quaked it open to see Deke and Jemma sitting on a bench together. She quickly ran over to Jemma to give her sister a hug. 

“Who are you.”

“Nana this is Daisy, she's a good friend of yours.”

“Deke, what the fuck happend.”

“It's a long story, can we wait till we get off of this ship.” They all leave the room and start making it back to the Zephyr. They run along the bright hallways heading back to the Zephyr. They arrive at the Zephyr seeing multiple chronicom bodies laying around. Daisy pulls the lever to get the ramp up for take off. 

“Looks like you boys had some fun.”

“Fun isn’t the word I would use Tremors.”

“We need to head back and regroup. Mack, Daniel I need you to get this bird out of here and head back to the Lighthouse and attempt to make contact. Deke needs to tell me what the hell happened to Simmons”

“Damn is Director Daisy coming back?”

“Not funny Mack”

“Director?, Really”

“Yeah, I might tell you about it if you get us out of here. Now go, we don't have time for this”

Mack and Daniel run to the cockpit getting the wheels up as fast as possible and setting course to the Lighthouse. Daisy and Deke get Jemma to a bunk so she can rest. Once she's there she shuts the door and Deke follows her to the control area out of range from Simmons so she won't hear their conversation about her.

“Deke care to explain on what happened while you guys got kidnapped”

“I was tortured on the ship to give up information of the location of Fitz, but I didn't know anything so I was just beaten to a pulp. Nana was put into a brain machine so Malick could look into her brain but he couldn't find anything because of the implant until he threatened to quake her skull until he noticed the implant. He quaked me against the wall and I was knocked out. When I came too he couldn't get the implant out because it is password protected. So he climbed into the brain machine trying to find Fitz. When he climbed out of the machine and left the room pissed so I assume he couldn't find Fitz. Nana ran over to me and I asked her about fitz. But she didn't know who he was.”

“Are you kidding me deke. How could you let this happened”

“I was knocked out by your powers and held hostage”

“Wow how nice of you to remind me about my birthright being stolen!”

“There's no reason to yell Daisy”

“There's no reason to yell wow, you really know how to treat a lady. Selling them into slavery, and blaming me for you being knocked out when I wasnt even there, thats really nice of you”

“I’m going to see if we have twinkies, I’ll let you cool off, clean my wounds.”

“You go do that Shaw.”

Daisy walks over to the cockpit and sits down in the chair behind Mack sighing loudly as she sits down. “Have you made contact with the Lighthouse yet?”

“No we are too far out for the signal to reach, but we are currently descending to earth to re-group.

“That’s some good news, I'm assuming you heard what deke said.”

“I think mars could hear that yelling match”

Daisy rolls her eyes at the two boys in the copilot seats. 

“I didn’t think Quake could be sold into slavery”

“You know what Sousa, that isn't very nice, at least I got a fun new nickname out of that mission.”

“Let me guess, Earthquake”

“No it's even better than that. in the future I was referred as the ‘Destroyer of Worlds’ because i apparently quake the earth apart”

“So did you quake the world apart?”

“No, I fixed that issue, two years ago our time. Coulson died that year.”

They enter the Earth's atmosphere quickly landing at the Lighthouse. Before landing Daisy was able to contact them to tell them about Jemma. The five of them walk towards the Command Center and re-group. Mack hugged Yo-Yo as soon as he saw her and whispered something in her ear. Daisy see’s Yo-Yo slip mack 20 bucks. Daisy shakes her head at the two who betted on her. The team starts to argue about plans for hours, what they should do. 

“Do you think there was anyone at the bar before the shield was you know...destroyed.”

“There might be”

“Is it a risk worth taking” 

“Director?”

“Everyone get your things, we are going to New York.”

They arrive at the bar seeing no one inside. Seats are scattered around the room as if they all ran out and left abruptly. 

“Damn, we’re too late”

Sousa pulls Daisy aside while the rest of the team talks about potential plans. 

“Daisy are you okay?”

“Im fine”

Daniel grabs her wrist lovingly and she looks towards the ground. He pulls her head up so he can look her in the eyes “No you're not Daisy I can tell, You're hurting because Jemma doesn't remember you and Deke blames you for it. You're pissed at Malick for, well everything. You will get through this okay.”

Daisy nods her head. Tears start to run down her cheeks but he wipes them away before they can travel too far down her face and places a kiss on her forehead, he pulls away when a bright light shines in the room and a man in a Mask shows up. He quickly takes his mask off and sets it on the table to show everyone who he is. 

“Fitz? Where the fuck have you been”


End file.
